A Second Chance
by snowtigress-27
Summary: Severus unexpectedly runs into Isabelle Jackson, a girl from his past. As she recovers from a death eater attack, she helps him realize that everyone deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**Summary: **_Severus goes to a death eater meeting thinking that the recent torture ended in death. Much to his surprise though, he finds the beautiful Isabelle Jackson in critical shape. As she heals from her injuries of the flesh as well of the mind, she helps Severus heal from the scars left by his morbid past._

**A/N: **_This takes place at Hogwarts (mostly) during the seventh book. The only change to the first six books is that Severus never killed Dumbledore, nor will Dumbledore going to die from Gaunt's ring. That's all I can think of right at the moment. I might think of something else later on._

**Chapter One **

**Living Memory**

Severus hurried through the halls of the Malfoy Manor listening for the screams of the death eater's latest acquisition. Supposedly today was to be a torture session. He was late in coming, and he hoped that the dark lord would not force him to participate in the tormenting.

"You're late, Severus," Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Forgive me, my lord," Severus muttered hiding his real thoughts as he bowed before Voldemort.

"Forgive You!" he screeched, "I asked very little of you today Severus, and yet you FAIL me!! _Crucio!_"

Severus writhed in agony but refused to let the dark lord hear his cries.

"I will not stop until I hear you scream!" Voldemort spat.

"My lord," Lucius spoke up tentatively, "Perhaps another time would be, AH!"

Voldemort stuck him across the face, "You dare try to stop me! You Impertinent FOOL! However," He said more calmly, "Perhaps you are right. Now is not the time. The girl has fouled up my mind and brought me to the edge of my temper."

In his mind, Severus gasped. Who was such a girl to cloud Voldemort's mind?

"Get up," he yelled.

Obediently Severus stood, drawing in slow even breaths, trying to counteract the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Now, I didn't call you here to be a second torture victim," Voldemort started, "No, I have a much more productive use of you."

"What would that be," Severus asked then added hastily, "My lord."

"You see Severus; I had a girl brought in. She was becoming too much of a threat. I let Malfoy, Carrow, and Lestrange have her. No matter how many times they cursed her, they could get neither secret nor scream from her. You know how much I like screams," He paused waiting for Severus to say something.

"Of course, Lord," Severus replied dutifully, hiding his inner disgust.

"Well, I had to sop those three before I was given the privilege of her scream. Another spell surely would have killed her," Voldemort told him, "I still wish to hear her though. I want you to take her back with you to Hogwarts. Let her be healed, and let her think she has your affections. When you feel you have weakened her as much as is necessary, bring her back, and we'll have another try," He instructed.

"It will be done, my lord," Severus intoned trying desperately not to clench his teeth in hatred.

"Good," Voldemort smiled a wicked sneer, "Lucius! Take him to the girl."

"Severus," Malfoy said, faking his friendly tone as he opened the door and let Severus go out first.

"Lucius," Severus nodded faking friendliness as well.

Malfoy led him down a series of hallways until they reached a heavy wooden door tucked away out of sight. It was just slightly ajar, and heavy breathing could be heard from within.

"I'll warn you now, but it will still take you by surprise," Malfoy started to say.

"I've seen your victims before Malfoy. I need no warning of the gruesome sight."

"I wasn't referring to that," Malfoy retorted.

"Pray tell, what could you possibly wish to warn me of then?" Severus asked crossly.

"You know her," was all he said as he swept down the halls, leaving Severus standing outside the door.

Severus whirled around to question him, but Lucius had already whisked around the corner. Cursing under his breath, Severus pulled open the large door to reveal a woman sprawled across the bed. Even in the dim light, he could see the blood pouring from her many wounds, and he could tell sheets were stained red with blood. Drawing closer, he noticed the tears in her robes. Wherever flesh was seen, it was torn, raw, or blistered. Also her limbs were askew.

Severus took out his now lit wand and brought it to the woman's face.

"Isabelle!" Severus gasped.

Isabelle tried to open her eyes, but the livid scar across her right eye only made it possible to open her left eye.

Surprise registered along with a spasm of pain as she feebly asked, "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," Severus choked out, while lifting her out of the bed.

A small groan of pain escaped from her lips, and Isabelle clung tightly to Severus, "Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts," he replied and pulled a chain out from under his robes.

On the chain there hung a simple silver band with words etched deeply into the surface.

"How?" She murmured painfully.

"Port key," Severus answered.

He held tightly to Isabelle, and reached for the ring. The ring whirred and spun, taking them to Hogwarts even as Isabelle fell unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus, Minerva, and Poppy had all gone to Dumbledore's office to discuss Isabelle's health. Only Severus remained in the infirmary. He stood protectively over Isabelle's prone form. He studied her bruised face with a mournful expression.

Once upon a time, Isabelle had been a spirited woman full of life and love. Now she lay on a stark white bed, hardly even breathing. Severus could hardly comprehend it. Why did this happen to her? She deserved no such thing. He on the other hand deserved to be beaten in full, or so he thought.

The longer Severus watched Isabelle the angrier and depressed he got. Who was Voldemort to do this to people? Why was Severus even born? Questions rolled through his head, bringing hot stinging tears to his eyes. He put his head in his hands as he cried for his mental and Isabelle's physical pain.

"Severus?" Albus said gently, "Are you alright."

Severus straightened up, and wiped his eyes angrily, "I didn't hear you come in."

"And if you had, I never would have seen you like this." Dumbledore said.

"You shouldn't have seen me like this," Severus muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Severus remained silent and stared out at the falling rain.

"Severus, please!" Albus prodded, "I just want to help you."

"You've done enough," he replied and turned to leave.

"It's about Isabelle isn't it?" Albus guessed.

Severus paused and his shoulders stiffened. Without saying a word he opened the door.

"Severus, it's not too late you know," Dumbledore continued, "A second chance is…"

"I had my second chance!" Severus snapped, "I… I never should have even had a first."

With that, Severus left the room slamming the door behind him. He stormed to his quarters in the staff rooms, and immediately threw himself at his latest potion. His work always kept the pain, until today.

After only moments of brewing, Severus was once again reliving the horrible things of the past, and his head throbbed. He pushed the cauldron away and grabbed his head as the ache intensified. He hurriedly ran to his bathroom where he gulped down a dreamless-sleep-potion.

Finally Severus found his only peace of that day in sleep. No matter how hard his memories tried they could find no entry, and he slept blissfully on until morning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_If any of you who read this have not read my story The Beauty and the Beast Effect, I should probably let you know that this won't be continued for a while. I'm waiting until I finish BBE before I start on something else. I was just asking my reviewers to vote between this story and another of which one they want me to do first. If you'd like to vote as well, the other story is called Heart and Soul, and is a HG/SS story. _

_Let me know what you think! I'm looking forward to the reviews! ;-) Ha-ha!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Hello, again! I'm back!! And I'm officially starting this story now. _

_This chapter shows a little interaction between Severus and Isabelle. It also alludes to their intertwined past while tying their futures closer together. Read and Review!_

**Chapter Two**

Isabelle slowly blinked her eyes and took in her surroundings. She immediately recognized it as the Hogwarts infirmary. She wracked her brain trying to remember how she had gotten here. Images flashed through her mind as things started to come back to her. A call from Lucius, walking up the stony path to the Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's sneering face, pain… lots of pain, and a face, a dark saddened face.

"Severus," she called, though she doubted he was anywhere near, "Severus?"

The kind face of Poppy Pomfrey peeked out of the office door. She smiled warmly at Isabelle, and her eyes twinkled happily.

"It's good to see you awake, dear," she said.

Isabelle smiled weakly, although it made the healing wounds on her face hurt a little. "How long have I been out?"

"Right around three days," the Healer replied and patted her patient's arm lightly. "Don't worry though, you'll be out of here by the end of the week. Although I'm afraid you'll have to stay at Hogwarts at least another month to make sure the recovery process is complete."

Isabelle groaned a little as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She nodded her head, but was content to remain in silence as she looked around the room. It was so familiar, and yet different at the same time. The room had been painted since she was in here last, and there were a few new portraits hanging on the walls. She smiled to herself, thinking of all the many times she had landed herself in this very bed throughout her years at school. More often than not, Lily Evans had been sitting in the chair next to her, sternly telling her not to get in trouble again, and Severus had stood over the both of them.

"Ah, Miss Jackson!" Dumbledore said jovially as he entered the room, "You're up!"

"Professor," Isabelle said with a smile as wide as she could mange without breaking the skin of her injuries. "Even after all these years I still think of you as my teacher."

"Well, if you'd like, you may call me Albus."

Isabelle opened her mouth to reply when the door opened yet again. This time she was surprised to see a shock of black hair and the swirling robes of Severus Snape.

He was speaking even before he stepped into the room, "I just came to— Isi!" he cried in shock as he saw her.

"Hello," she said almost shyly.

"She's awake now," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I should think that was obvious," Snape retorted, but his voice was different than usual, softer in a way. He turned immediately to Madame Pomfrey and spoke rather sharply. "I came to give you that potion you requested, Poppy."

"Oh, yes, of course," Poppy responded, somewhat startled by his abruptness. "Let me go put that in my office."

"I think, I'll come with you," Dumbledore said as he stood. "I'd like to discuss some things with you."

Together they walked to the office, leaving Severus and Isabelle on their own.

Isabelle clasped her hands in her lap and kept her eyes downcast, afraid to meet his gaze. He stood silently by her bed, keeping his face hidden beneath his long greasy hair. Every once in a while he would chance a glance at her. Now that Poppy had cleaned her up and her wounds were mending, he could tell she looked as beautiful as ever. Her porcelain white skin had a tinge of pink in her cheeks as she continued nervously playing with her hands. Hair as dark as the night itself cascaded down her back making a sharp contrast against her pale face. The sparkle in her hazel eyes suggested a love of laughter, but in the depths lurked a more serious side as well. The scars forming on her arms, legs, and face did nothing to diminish her beauty; not in Severus' eyes anyway.

Isabelle was taking in sidelong glances of Severus at the same time. She noted that his cheeks seemed sunken, much more so than when they had last spoken a little over sixteen years ago. Though always long, his hair was now greasy and unkempt, suggesting he held little value for himself now. As she finally looked into his emotionless black eyes she wondered what had happened to bring out such a change in the man she once had known and loved.

"I… I'd like to thank you for saving me," she said, turning her eyes away from his once again.

"I'm just glad to see you're safe now," he replied and dipped his head politely. He looked sadly at her face, still turned down. He was amazed that after everything, she was willing to even speak to him.

They continued on in silence until Poppy and Albus returned. Isabelle struggled to gain control of her thoughts and feelings. Everything was so confusing. Why, after leaving her so cruelly before, was he back again? She had never expected to see him again after what had happened between them. It had seemed so final at the time, and yet… here they were… together… She quickly forced her thought down. She had had enough heartache from the man to even consider hoping for a renewed relationship. It would only end in yet another broken heart.

* * *

"Isabelle," Madame Pomphrey gently shook her awake the morning of the sixth day, "Isabelle it's time to wake up."

Isabelle rubbed at her weary eyes in an attempt to remove the sleep from them, "Isi," she said blearily, "Call me Isi."

"Of course, but today is your last day in the infirmary," she reminded. "We have some matters to discuss."

"Such as?" Isi asked as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Such as Albus wants you to replace Professor Bins as the History of Magic teacher," Poppy answered and smiled at Isi's incredulous face.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't teach! I…" despite her words, Isabelle's face lit up, and she hopped all the way off the bed, "When would I start?"

"In two weeks time when the students return," Madame Pomfrey explained.

"That would be… that would be great," she said, and her smile lit up even the dark scars on her face.

"I'll be sure to let Albus know," Poppy said, her voice full of excitement. "We all will be so happy to have you!"

"I'll be happy to join you," Isi responded happily. It had always been a dream of hers to teach at Hogwarts, and now she really would.

* * *

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully when Severus burst into his office. "You're just the person I wished to see."

"Is it true?" Severus snapped, disregarding the headmaster. "Is she here to stay?"

"Who? Miss Jackson?" Albus asked, feigning ignorance.

"Who else, Albus?" he cried angrily. "Why are you set on drawing out my suffering? I've barely lasted this week, and I know I will not last an entire year."

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a consoling voice, "You will soon thank me for this, I think."

"I think not!" Severus replied and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Albus turned to Fawkes with amusement plain on his face. "I think that went very well. Don't you?"

* * *

"Now, I trust that you're still familiar with the castle?" Albus walked through the empty corridors with Isabelle on their way to the staff rooms.

"Yes, sir." She answered. She followed after him, though her pace was slow, and she still walked with a limp.

"Good." He smiled, and his eyes twinkled merrily. "As far as your rooms go, there is a slight problem. You see, your rooms have most recently accommodated a ghost, and I'm afraid the necessary changes have not yet been made. You will have to temporarily share rooms with another."

Isabelle did not need Albus to tell her whose rooms she would be using. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had come to realize that Dumbledore was a compulsive meddler, and if her instincts were correct, he was planning to meddle a great deal regarding her relationship with one Severus Snape.

"Unfortunately, there is only one teacher who currently has quarters with an extra bedroom. For now, you will have to share your kitchen, study, and sitting room with Severus Snape."

Isi nodded respectfully, but inwardly she was cursing the old coot. His useless plans would end up tearing her heart out once again.

* * *

**A/N **_Hmm, so, what happened way back when, and what's happening now? Guesses anyone? You'll just have to see. I did put in a few details, not too many, and not all that clear. At least that was what I was hoping for, but my hinting skills are probably dreadful. Just bear with me for awhile. _

_Also, any plot suggestions you might have would be welcomed. I don't really have much past the _very_ general outline of this one worked out._

_As a side note, Isi is said Izzy. _

_I hope you all enjoyed it. If not... well never mind. :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Today on the agenda we see a little more interaction between Isi and Severus, as well as some more Snape yelling at Dumbledore. (I do quite like those scenes.) I realize these chapters could get a bit confusing, but I'll explain it all in detail later on. _

**Chapter Three**

Isi dropped her things into one of the black leather couches in her new sitting room. She brushed her fingers across the smooth keys of the small upright piano. At the time, she thought nothing of it, but in the back of her mind something was nagging. Severus didn't play the piano...

She was about to have a seat when the enticing smell of chicken noodle soup reached her nose. She breathed in deep and walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw a pot on the stove. She loved soup for lunch, and the soft growling of her stomach confirmed that it was indeed lunchtime. Surely, if Severus and she would be sharing the rooms for the next little while, he wouldn't mind sharing a bit of soup.

* * *

Severus took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his long hair. His obsidian eyes flicked once to the infirmary door before he hurriedly walked away. It wouldn't do him any good to talk to her about her new teaching position. No, it was best he just avoid her as much as possible. He couldn't bear the constant reminder of his poor choices. Not that Isi was a poor choice... far from it.

By the time Severus returned to his rooms, he had completely forgotten the pot of soup he had left on the stove. It wasn't until its rich scent blew towards him that he remembered.

"You're becoming forgetful, in your old age, Snape," he said quietly to himself. "Dangerous territory, forgetfulness." He paused as he shed his cloak before adding as an afterthought, "And old age for that matter."

Severus turned into the kitchen, ready to eat his freshly made soup, when he saw the slender figure at the counter in the middle of the room.

* * *

Isi sipped the hot soup as her toes curled with pleasure. She didn't know soup could taste that good. She took another bite just as a voice spoke from behind, causing her to sputter with surprise.

"What gives you the right to waltz in here and eat _my _soup," Severus asked coldly.

Isi swallowed quickly, ignoring the slight burning in her throat.

"I saw there was more than enough for the both of us, so I helped myself. Knowing you, you would merely have grunted had I asked permission to eat it, and I would have taken that as a yes. And that gives me the right to eat the soup that is now ours rather than yours."

She merely stared defiantly at him as he glared down at her. He may have been able to intimidate any student with his death-glare but Isabelle had long ago discovered that his frequent glares were negligible. A defeated rumbling noise from deep within his throat was his only response as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. As he sat down to eat his soup, Isi threw him a small smile.

"If I may be so bold, it was very delicious soup," she said as she rose to set her bowl in the sink.

"You're a Gryffindor; you are always 'so bold'," he muttered, though it only earned a smile in return.

Isi got a cleaning spell going before she said anything more.

"Would you be so kind as to give me the grand tour now?" she asked without a hint of reserve, though she was horribly nervous about sharing her home with him.

Severus said nothing, nor did he spare her a glance until his hunger was sated. He dropped his bowl into the sink where Isi's spell quickly cleaned it up. Finally, he turned to her while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What is this tour you're going on about? I can't imagine you need to be shown where anything is in the castle."

"Well, first and foremost, I would like to see my room, and after that it would be nice to know where my bathroom and study are," she replied in a rather exasperated voice. She had forgotten how trying Severus could be. He never gave a straight answer nor did he ever say what he truly was thinking.

"Why ask me? Minerva or Poppy or even Albus could show you to your rooms just as well as I, or even better seeing as I haven't a clue where your rooms are," Severus said and grabbed his cloak of the hook in the hall. "Meanwhile, I have things to be doing."

"Merlin's beard, Severus," Isi yelled. "I don't like the idea of sharing rooms any better than you do, but there's no need to go around denying it just for fun! Just show me to my bloody room, and I'll leave you alone."

His hand stopped part way to the handle of the door. He swiveled around and looked long and hard into her eyes. He could see no lies there, only anger and frustration. He summoned a glass from the kitchen so he could throw it against the wall. He watched it shatter as rage, and a touch of fear, welled up inside of him.

"Stay here," he snarled and yanked open the door.

"Severus!" Isi cried, suddenly worried, "Severus wait."

She watched as he swept down the corridor with his robes billowing behind him. She put a hand to her pounding heart trying to calm herself down. Apparently a certain someone had conveniently 'forgotten' to tell Severus she would be staying with him temporarily. If that was the case, she felt no pity towards the ancient wizard when Severus found him. In fact she hoped that Severus gave it to him hard. Goodness knows, he deserved it.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore," Severus said in voice as cold as death. "How dare you presume to meddle in my personal affairs, again."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Albus merrily replied. He threw an amused glance at Minerva sitting at his desk. She smiled slightly and stood up. She made her way to the door and patted Severus' arm as she passed despite his obvious aversion towards physical contact.

"Don't hurt him too badly," she said pleasantly. "I want to finish him off."

The door shut quietly behind her, and Severus began his angry tirade.

"You foolish, foolish man," he spat. "You think you're being so helpful, but did it ever occur to you that you're not helping me in any conceivable way? Your silly little plans will not help anyone. They rarely do. You may be old and wise, but you're only a child stuck in an old man's body. And this time, I will not be your plaything and neither will Isabelle. We are not toys to manipulate and pretend that everything will end up happily ever after!"

Dumbledore had known fear, but never quite like this. This was a different type of fear than anything he had ever before experienced. He wasn't so much afraid for his life as he was of what Severus was doing. The power radiating from Severus rolled off him in waves as tangible as the desk. It was collecting and thickening beside the fuming man. As Albus watched, it began to take form until it was shaped into a shadowy raven.

"Mark my words, Albus, and mark them well," Severus said with cold fury and immeasurable power coating his every word while the raven circled around him. "Your thoughtless actions will bring nothing but pain to Isabelle and me. You know why I left her, and why I can never return to her. You also know that if ever I were to act on the feelings I felt so long ago it would mean her death and very possibly mine as well. You cannot, and I mean _cannot,_ change the way things are. If you do... I swear you will die the same death that awaits her."

"I have no doubt that you would see to it," Albus responded, still watching the raven with caution.

"Good, then my goal here has been accomplished," he nodded and slowly the massive bird began to shrink. "Isi may stay with me at least until Christmas, but if she has not been moved by that time, then _I_ will move. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Dumbledore answered with a touch of awe in his voice. "And, Severus, the last thing I want is for you or Isabelle to be harmed. It was merely my intention to rebuild the friendship you once shared."

"Was it?" Snape asked in snide skepticism. "Or were you aiming for something more? Because I can assure you nothing more will come of it. I will not let anyone lay a finger on her again."

"I know that," he said. "And it's for that precise reason that I know something more might very well come of it."

Severus' eyes narrowed, and a low growl escaped his lips. He turned from the room his cloak following with much swelling. If his instincts were correct, which they often were, then he knew this would not be last argument they would have over Isabelle Jackson.

* * *

Albus gently stroked Fawkes' head while Minerva watched on. Though he had not noticed it at the time, he had discovered an interesting tidbit when he reviewed his 'chat' with Severus in his mind. There had been something in his eyes, something Albus had not seen in them for a very long time: fear.

"Fear of what?" he muttered aloud. "Fear of hurting her, or being hurt himself? What would have the power to shake a man like Severus so deeply? Does he fear his death eater status will put her in additional danger? He did say something like that once. Maybe it's a combination of things. Oh, I don't know. Am I wrong in placing them together? Have I just sentenced them both to death with my actions? I just don't know."

Minerva's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he grasped it in his own, thankfully.

"Do not worry so," she said consolingly. "You once told me that they cannot help falling in love whenever they meet. If you're correct, then they will do what is best for each other. They always do."

"Still... maybe I'm just testing fate," Dumbledore said wearily. "Maybe I want to see if it will pull them away from one another yet again."

She remained silent for a moment before bringing up her other hand to caress his. She squeezed his hand tightly before thoughtfully saying, "Or maybe fate is always bringing them together, and they're the ones pulling away."

* * *

**A/N **_Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review, and let me know. Thanks everybody! Also, hugs to debjunk for being my amazing beta!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Anyone excited for chapter four? I hope so because I worked so hard to make it good! (Whether it ended up being so or not is beside the point.)_

**Chapter Four**

Isi waited patiently in the sitting room. She didn't dare venture into one of the other rooms. Knowing Severus, he would probably start hurling curses her way if she did. Eventually, she couldn't keep herself still any longer. She soon found herself wandering over to the piano. She smiled as her fingers began playing notes all on their own. Soon, a melody began to emerge from the music. It was buoyant and cheerful, bringing life and a feel of springtime to the room. The sound of the door banging open and closed shattered the atmosphere as Severus returned.

"So?" Isi asked casually.

Severus glared dolefully at her and motioned down the hallway. "If you want a tour, now would be the time for it."

She smiled and sprang up from the piano bench.

"I assume Albus would not be swayed?" she asked though it was more of an observation than a question. "And by your expression, you're none too pleased by his decision."

"Should I be?" he replied dryly.

"Come now, I'm not all that bad. I promise," Isi said mirthfully.

Severus rolled his eyes and pointed to the right when they reached the end of the hall.

"The far room is my bedroom and bathroom; next to that is my study," he informed her. "The room directly to the left of us is my personal lab, and you'll find your room and bathroom on the end. At the moment, your closet holds my more valuable ingredients, but I will be moving them within the week. Never set foot in my room, or my study, and you may only use the lab with my explicit permission."

"Thank you, but I think we need to discuss some things," Isi said politely, but she was frowning slightly.

"I am not open to discussion," he snarled. "I already know what you want, and you can't have it!"

"Yes, I can!" she said obstinately. "If you're going to use the room that should be my study as your lab, I should get at least half of _your_ study."

"Absolutely out of the question," Severus said irately. "There's not room for you anyway."

"You're such a git!" she cried and pushed hard on his chest. The fact that he didn't so much as twitch, angered her even further. "I have nothing that would take up space but me, and I know for a fact that you always have a desk, an armchair, and a sofa in your study. There is plenty of room!"

"No, there is not!" He shouted, and his cutting glare bore down heavily on her.

A knock on the door interrupted their argument. With a final glare at Severus, Isabelle turned on her heel and went to answer the door.

"Everything all right, dear?" Poppy asked and cringed slightly when Severus's bedroom door slammed shut.

Isi nodded and sighed in exasperation. "Just peachy."

"Don't let Severus give you a hard time," the older woman advised kindly. "He's all bark and no bite."

"That may be true," Isi said, "but there's nothing that hurts quite like Severus's sharp tongue. It cuts deeper and takes longer to heal than his bite."

Poppy laughed, but her eyes were sympathetic. She stepped to the side a bit, revealing a large case of potion vials. She took one out and handed it to Isi.

"Take one of these in the morning and again at night, to help continue the recovery process," Madam Pomfrey instructed in a businesslike tone. "If your injuries act out and you're in severe pain, take another potion no matter what the time of day. If this happens, contact Severus or me immediately."

"Will do," Isi said, and downed the vial in one swallow. The taste was not all that pleasant, and she couldn't help but twist her face in disgust.

Poppy chuckled and shook her head, "We're still trying to improve the taste."

"Well, I would suggest working harder," she grumbled. "This stuff is almost worse than having the pains in the first place."

* * *

Isi was putting the last of her clothing into the dresser when Severus called her name from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she responded and brushed the hair from out of her eyes.

"We're required to eat dinner up in the Great Hall," Severus said as he opened the door.

She smirked knowingly at him before saying, "Let me guess. You argued with Albus over that one too."

He folded his arms over his chest and scowled, "As you can see he is a stubborn old man who won't listen to reason."

"Yes, and I can also see you don't win your arguments with him very often," she teased.

"As I said, he's a stubborn fool," Severus said with a touch of indignation.

Isabelle laughed and limped out the door. "Stubborn indeed, if he can stand up to an old cow like you."

Severus growled, but he didn't storm away from her as he might do to others. In fact he slowed his pace so that she wouldn't need to strain herself to keep up. She was grateful for it and tried to convey it through the soft look she gave him when they finally arrived at the Great Hall. He seemed to understand, for his glare softened and instead he frowned.

Isi rolled her eyes. She had forgotten the number one rule of Severus Snape: never, ever, smile.

* * *

After dinner was over, Isabelle made herself comfortable in the armchair in the study, much to Severus' annoyance. After nearly an hour of her ceaseless pestering, he had finally agreed to let her use the study. Now, seeing her all smug in the chair, he regretted it. He settled himself in the sofa with a 'humph' directed at Isi.

She smiled sweetly and held his gaze. There was that look in her eyes. She was going to start asking him questions. He could already tell by the set of her chin that she would not be swayed even by his fiercest of glares. Blast. The only way to restore his peace would be to answer her.

"Severus, why wasn't Albus at dinner?" Isi asked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; it had started. What is it about women that make them so insufferably curious?

"Do you not read the papers, Miss Jackson?" Severus posed a question in a voice he reserved for his students.

Isabelle snorted, "Do you?"

He frowned but kept talking, "Surely you heard of Albus' supposed death at my hands?"

"Everyone heard about that," Isi said as though it was obvious.

_Probably because it is obvious_, Severus thought.

"And you've waited this long to start asking questions?" he said incredulously. "I'm impressed you could hold it in that long."

"You haven't answered my question," she said with a flip of her hair.

With a sigh, he complied. "Albus and I faked his death. If you review either of our memories, you will see Albus fell before my curse hit him. It barely missed him. Afterwards we agreed Minerva and Poppy should know, but no others. It was his decision to let you in on it as well."

"He hasn't even told the boy? Harry Potter that is," Isi gasped. "You can't just keep it from him. Harry must need him now more than ever."

"It is the Headmaster's belief, and mine as well, that Potter has a better chance of succeeding this way. The other two dunderheads and he will be forced to grow up a little." Severus spat crossly and threw his book down. He had a feeling this conversation was going to turn in a direction he was not willing to go.

"Grow up?" She was on her feet now, her hazel eyes flashing wildly. "If everything I've heard is true, that boy has grown up more than any seveenteen-year-old should. How can you even say that? Merlin, Severus, have you no respect for him? Or for his companions?"

He turned away from her not wanting to face her anger. He didn't dare admit to her that no, he didn't respect the 'Golden Trio'. By her expression, he could tell she had already guessed as much.

"Severus Snape, if you truly think that way, it is _you_ who needs to grow up and not them." Isabelle's disappointment hurt worse than her anger, Severus decided. He would never show it though and merely sneered in her face.

"As if you would have any idea," he snapped. "You've had no contact with the boy and trust only what you read or hear."

"I got my information from Minerva," Isabelle retorted. "At least she told me the facts straight out without any bias. You, on the other hand, seem unable to do so. Just let go, will you? One cannot change who their father was. I should think you of all people would understand that."

"My father," Severus shot out the word as if it were the foulest ever spoken, "has nothing to do with this."

"He does too, and you know it! You say you are not your father, then is Harry, too, is not his—"

"Enough!!" Severus roared, and the fury boiled up inside him. "I will not speak with you further on this matter ever again. Am. I. Clear?" His voice sent a wave of ice barreling towards her.

Isabelle swallowed once before nodding. Severus immediately regretted his actions as he saw fear swim through her eyes. It reminded him of the very fear that was once in his eyes as a child when faced with his drunken father. Perhaps he was indeed his father. No! His mind yelled in rebellion. He could not be that man. He _would_ not be that man. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. He was about to open his mouth and ask for forgiveness when Isi left the room. Though she did not run as he might have expected, he could tell by the look in her eyes, she wanted to be anywhere but with him.

Severus let her go. What else could he do? He walked to his bedroom, promising himself he would apologize before the night was over. He could not let Isi think he was a monster. But what if... what if it were true? What if he _was_ a monster? He stared forlornly at the face reflected back at him in his mirror. _What was he becoming?_

* * *

"Isabelle?" Severus voice floated to her ears through the door. "Have you taken your potion?" His voice was quiet, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine a hint of concern in it.

"I took it just a few minutes ago," she answered, though in truth she was taking it nearly as she spoke.

"May I come in?" he asked hesitantly, almost as if he were nervous.

"You may."

Isi watched him open the door and come a few feet in the room. He lifted his dark eyes to meet hers, and she was shocked to see remorse in their depths.

"I should not have yelled at you today," he said softly. "I did it several times though, and for that I must... I must apologize." He choked the words out, and Isi couldn't stop the smile from spreading. It wasn't often one got an apology out of Severus. He must have felt pretty badly to have come in here. If it weren't serious, he would never have mentioned it.

"You're forgiven," she said kindly. Her eyes glowed with warmth, and her smile was simply radiant. She toned it down a little into a more benign expression before saying, "And I should also apologize for saying things I knew would anger you. I hope you know I didn't mean them."

His eyebrows furrowed, and Isi felt like she had said the wrong thing again. He was probably thinking she really did mean them. However his brow cleared and he slowly nodded his head. She took that to mean he had also forgiven her. She let out a relieved sigh. She hated when people fought. More specifically, she hated when Severus and she fought. Sadly enough, it seemed to happen far too often when they were together.

"Sleep well, Isabelle," Severus said before turning towards the door.

"You can still call me Isi, you know," she called out before he could leave.

He turned back around to face her with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I know."

* * *

The first time he heard her scream that night he thought it was in his dream. The second time (only moments later) he sat bolt upright in bed. The third time (once again, only moments later) he grabbed his wand and sprinted to her bedroom praying he was not too late.

When he flung the door open, Severus nearly crumbled to the floor in relief. Isabelle was still safe in her bed. She was only having a nightmare, probably a vividly horrifying one, but only a nightmare nonetheless. He was about to cross to her bed to wake her when her eyes flew open. She gasped for breath, and her chest heaved in time. Her eyes were wide with terror, but at the sight of Severus she seemed reassured. Suddenly, with her eyes focused on him, he was all too aware that his chest was bare in the dungeon air. If Isabelle noticed, she didn't say anything. She was still trying to control her breathing and take away the petrifying fear of the dream.

When she was finally composed, she spoke in a shaking voice, "I'm all right now. It was only a dream."

Severus nodded silently. He flicked his wand a bit and potion soared into his hand. He proffered the dreamless-sleep potion to her, but she shook her head.

"I have to learn to deal with this on my own terms," she explained. "If I run from it, I can't ever beat it."

Again he nodded. Severus watched her for another moment or two to make sure she really was okay. When he was satisfied, he softly bade her good night and went back to his own room. Once there he ran a hand through his hair. He sunk back against the door as something clicked in his brain. Tonight, when he'd thought the Death Eaters had come for her, he had experienced blatant fear, not nagging at the side of your mind or churning in your stomach, but true-blooded fear. He had been afraid for Isabelle's life, a fear that he had long since realized he'd had, but was only now coming face to face with the reality of it.

He lifted his head, his eyes burning in the darkness. He had to keep her safe. She would not fall into Voldemort's hands again. He would not let anything happen to her ever again. This he swore, and this he would do, even if it cost him his very life.

* * *

**A/N **_Well, I'll say this, chapter four ended up a lot different than I originally had planned. What _did_ I have planned, you may ask. I don't know, but it definitely wasn't this. Still I was happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too.  
In case I don't post before, I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it. For anyone who doesn't, I hope your holiday(whatever it may be) is simply wonderful. Oh yes, and a happy new year too. But I'm pretty sure I'll post by then. Toodles everone!Thanks a million times over to debjunk for her great beta work._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_This one is a bit shorter, but I liked it that way. I hope you all enjoy it!! I know I was planning to post before the new year, but you'll forgive me, right?_

**Chapter Five**

Flopping into the couch in the study, Isi sighed exhaustedly. Her feeling of worn out frustration was only worsened when Severus threw a glare at her.

"Might I remind you, there is a couch in the sitting room in which you can sigh and act pathetic," he said moodily.

"Oh, will you lighten up?" she asked in an irritated tone. "I'm tired and in no mood for your little tantrums at the moment."

"Well, I'm in no mood for you to traipse about my study disturbing me," he growled in return. "If you're tired, go to your room."

"I was going to, but I wanted to talk to you," Isi said angrily.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't _want_ to talk to you?" Severus spat, knowing his words would get her out of the room.

Isi flinched at his words as a feeling of hurt overwhelmed her. She fled the room, her thoughts weighing heavily upon his words. Did he really, honestly not care what she had to say? Over the past week, she had come to enjoy telling him about her day, and though he acted bored or annoyed, she thought he actually liked listening to her. Apparently not.

Upon reaching her own room, she sank to the floor before pulling her knees up against her chest. Hot, salty tears washed down her face, and quiet sobs escaped her throat. Really, though, did she expect anything else from him? This was a classic example of why she must never let him near her heart. She shook her head and wiped away her tears. If he was going to be harsh and stone-hearted, then so would she.

* * *

Severus rested his head in his hands after Isi left. A wave of shame washed over him and stuck in his gut. He had resorted to cruelty just to regain his privacy. What kind of person did that make him? He pushed his hair from his face and slammed his book down on the desk. He paced back and forth thinking over the situation. He could apologize, but he had already done that a few days ago, and it seemed too soon to do so again; after all, he could only take so many apologies. He needed to make it up to her somehow without completely destroying his dignity. But… what to do? Suddenly, a smile of sorts crawled across his face, and he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Severus was just adding the finishing touches to the delicious looking dinner when he heard his name being called.

"Severus!" Isi yelled and much to his alarm, she sounded in pain.

Slamming open her door, Severus's eyes fell on her form crumpled on the floor, reaching desperately for the vial on the bedside table. One look told him all he needed to know. Her injuries had kicked in when she was on the floor, and now the pain was preventing her from getting up to grab the potion.

"Here," Severus said in a shaking voice as he pressed the potion to her lips. He slipped his hand behind her neck to tilt her head up. She downed the potion, and her groans of pain slowly subsided. However, her fearful shaking continued, and she clung to him as fresh tears spilled over.

"I-I-I thought I was going to die," she whispered, "I couldn't get to the bottle, and I was hurting so bad. If you hadn't of come…"

"But I did," he replied softly and patted her back a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you," she said and pulled herself away. She stood up, brushing off her tears yet again that day. "It seems I owe you my life once again."

"Yes," he answered with a smirk, "I suppose you do. Although in all reality, you wouldn't have died."

She waved him off and continued as if she hadn't heard him. "In return, I could make us something to eat," she suggested.

Severus looked at her sheepishly and coughed a bit. He knew she guessed when she got that guilty expression on her face.

"You cooked again, didn't you?' she cried and shook her head in amazement. "Geez. Severus Snape, Potions master and cook extraordinaire. Who knew? You make me feel so useless."

"Yes, but I like to cook and am quite good at it, whereas you…" he shut his mouth quickly to avoid saying something offensive after they seemed to be getting along again.

"Are you insinuating I can't cook?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "Prepare to be deep fried, Snape."

Severus looked at her skeptically, as if sizing her up. "I like my odds."

"Now you're saying I'm weak?" Isi barely held in a laugh as she glared threateningly at him.

"I never said either of those things," he defended and threw up his hands as if in surrender.

"Nor, did you say otherwise," she pointed out, and he nodded reluctantly.

"No, perhaps I didn't," he conceded.

"In which case, I hereby declare you shall be deep fried for not saying I'm not weak or that I can cook," she said in her most regal tones.

Severus rolled his eyes and left the room where Isi still stood straight as a statue.

"Come eat already," he said, and surprisingly enough, she did.

"I believe you were in the process of telling me something earlier," Severus said casually after dinner was over. He cast a furtive look in Isi's direction, hoping she understood he was trying to ask forgiveness without actually asking.

Isi grinned mischievously at him and shook her head stubbornly. "You're not getting off easy this time, Severus."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about,' he said with a raised eyebrow.

She threw him a skeptical look and made a show of tapping her foot impatiently. When he still remained tight lipped, she flipped her hair haughtily.

"Fine." she said acting thoroughly offended. "Don't be a gentleman, then." She glared at him, but he could see the sparkle in her hazel eyes showing she was anything but upset.

He shook his head and rose from his chair with a smirk.

"Well, if you really don't want to tell me about your day…" he trailed off and nearly laughed at the warring expressions on her face. She was like a bubble just waiting to burst. He silently began counting. 1…2…3

"All right," Isi blurted out precisely when he thought she would. "You're forgiven. You'll never guess what Poppy had me doing today…"

Severus couldn't help but smile to himself as Isi rambled on about her day. It was nice to be back in her good graces… and yet… he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before they began fighting again.

* * *

**A/N **_What did you think? Are they fighting too much? I don't know. You tell me! Well, actually never mind. I've pretty much given up hope on any reviews. Ah well, it seems I'm doomed to have a reviewless story after Chapter one. :-) Now worries, i'm just glad you're reading! my heartfelt thanks go to debjunk as usual._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_This one is super short, I'm horribly sorry. My brain seems to be taking a hiatus lately. I hope you like what little there is. _

**Chapter Six**

The first day of term dawned much too soon for Isabelle. She was a ball of nerves all day long, and as the arrival of the students grew closer and closer she only worsened. She sat at her chair in the Great Hall with Poppy and Severus on either side, dreading the moment when the students would come noisily in. When the hall doors opened and the students flooded in, she suddenly grasped the hand nearest to her in panic. It happened to be the hand of Severus Snape.

He hissed imperceptibly and gently removed his hand from her grip. She looked up at him with a face full of terror as if pleading for any form of relief.

"I have a reputation to uphold, woman," he muttered quietly. He slowly moved his hand off the table to dangle beneath the table top where no one could see it. Isi smiled weakly and dropped her hand beneath the table as well. She found comfort even as he winced in pain. Maybe, she was holding his hand a bit too tightly.

* * *

The next day, Severus was returning to his quarters after lessons when a moan from the sitting room couch met his ears.

"I can't do this," Isi said pitifully. "There's nothing for it, I'll just have to resign."

Severus rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen without a single word. He pulled out various ingredients from the refrigerator and set about making a snack. It wasn't long before Isi padded into the kitchen and stared forlornly at him with her strangely distressed eyes.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Simple, really," he answered in a light voice. Well, light for him anyway. "It's a bit like brewing potions. You prepare the ingredients very similarly, but put them in pots and pans rather than a cauldron."

Not cooking," she said slightly exasperated. "How do you handle teaching? I feel like such a failure."

'Why? Is your class absurdly rowdy? Just give everyone detentions," he said as he threw in a few spoonfuls of sugar.

"No, it's not that at all. They're very well behaved; well, most of them. I don't know how I can possibly teach them everything they need to know, especially the older ones who haven't paid an ounce of attention to the lessons in previous years. And the younger ones… I don't feel like I'm getting anything across to them. "

She let loose another hopeless moan and promptly flopped down on a chair. Severus just watched and shook his head, while stirring the creamy white dip around.

"Here try this," he directed as he scooped up a bit onto an apple slice.

Isi dutifully opened her mouth and waited for the apple to enter. She chewed and soon a smile lit her face.

"That's excellent, Severus," she cried with delight. "If there's one thing I miss the most in this world, it's your fruit dip. Well, your cooking in general, really."

He chuckled softly and ate an apple of his own. He watched her grab a few more slices off the counter as a touch of sadness hit him. That was the first time she had ever really brought up their past. It was the closest to reminiscing that they had come. In a way, that upset him. Yes, it had been a long time, but he had hoped she thought about it just as much as he did. If all she missed was his cooking, obviously he was wrong.

* * *

Isi lay in her bed that night staring into the darkness. Tonight, she reflected, had been nice. There had been no overly large or dramatic fights, only minimal, easily resolved disagreements, and Severus had even given her advice about teaching. It had, in almost every respect, been perfect. But when she thought of that moment in the kitchen, when Severus had fed her an apple slice, her heart began aching. It was times like that which made her fall in love in the first place.

"Severus," Isi whispered quietly to herself. "It would appear history is on track to repeat itself. I tried, I really tried. But it wasn't good enough. I'm falling in love with you all over again. "

* * *

Severus awoke in the middle of the night, conscious of Isabelle's piercing cries. As her nightmares had continued, he had gradually become used to them. He still woke up every time she started screaming, but now the fear inside him wasn't half of what it was that first night.

The screams gradually died down to soft whimpers, and Severus could tell she was coming out of it now. A few more minutes and she would slip back into sleep, however troubled it might be. He rolled over and tried to concentrate on steady even breaths. He needed to get back to sleep as fast as possible in order to get the most out of his sleep between now and the next nightmare she would have. The way things were going now, it was unlikely he would get a full night's rest anytime soon.

Severus let out a soft sigh as the last of Isi's quiet sobbing subsided. She would be fine, and now he could go back to sleep. Now he would be fine, too.

* * *

**A/N **_Like I said, it's short. Hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer. The problem is, I have to get into the good stuff which is a little ways off. For now, bear with me and my sporadic updates. Also a huge round of applause to my wonderful beta, debjunk. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_I know, I know; I'm horrible at updating. It's quite sad really. I'm going to try super hard though on the next chapter. I'm making a goal to finish the next one before May 6. Wish me luck!_

**Chapter Seven**

Isi cursed under her breath and brought her bleeding finger to her mouth. She glared hatefully at the potato peeler sitting harmlessly on the counter. This is why she hated cooking. Her hands simply didn't have the dexterity needed to avoid sharp tools.

"Need some help?" Severus asked in an amused tone.

"No," she muttered tersely around her finger. "I said I would make dinner, and I will."

"What are we having, potato and finger soup? I'm sure it will taste lovely." He smirked as she chucked an unpeeled potato at him with her free hand.

"Will you just shove off?" Isi said angrily, taking her finger from her mouth and turning back to the potatoes.

"Where are your manners?" Severus asked as he pulled out a chair from which to watch the spectacle she was sure to make of herself.

"They left the same time you walked in," she replied without turning back around.

"Oh, perfect, I have a full day of dunderheads, and I get to come home to a half-crazed, savage woman."

Ducking to avoid the peeler which hurtled through the air, Severus chuckled just slightly.

"Next you'll be throwing knives at me, I suppose," he said dryly.

"Now that you suggest it," Her voice was almost wild, and as she lunged for the knife, she felt Severus' hands close around her wrists like stone cold manacles.

"I take back what I said, you're not half-crazed, you are completely off your rocker," he said, but as his dark eyes probed her own, it was clear he was searching for a single sign of sanity.

Isi couldn't keep it in anymore, and the gates burst open as she erupted into hysterical laughter. Despite his hands on her wrists, she managed to grasp at her sides as tears of mirth flowed down her cheeks.

"You really thought I was going insane, didn't you?" she cried out through her uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, Sev, I got you good."

At her words, Severus stiffened, and he dropped her wrists as if she was a hot metal fresh from the forge. His black eyes, turned into a steely glare, and his whole countenance seemed to darken in tone.

"Never do that, again, Isabelle," he growled in a low voice. "I was about to call in Poppy on account of your unexpectedly murderous behavior.

Isi's eyes widened, and her tears soon began anew in earnest. "I… I'm sorry, Sev. I…" She stopped as something in his eyes flashed, giving it all away. "You liar!" she cried suddenly. "You're having me on."

He grinned slyly and even laughed at her stunned face. "Yes, and it was certainly worth it. "

"I swear I'm going to kill you right now," she said, though her open grin diffused any fear Severus might previously have felt.

"I dare you," Severus replied in his dangerous voice of silk.

Isi met his eyes resolutely and thrust her head in the air. She daintily sniffed once before calmly collecting the discarded peeler and potatoes. She flipped her hair and threw Severus a very haughty look.

"I'm afraid I haven't time to engage in such frivolous and immature activities at the present time. You see, I have a very important responsibility. Now if you will kindly refrain from distracting me, I will return to my—our—dinner preparations." She nearly cracked up part way through her speech, but she managed to keep composure as she turned back to the counter once again.

Severus snorted and flicked a stray chunk of potato at her while her back was turned.

"We'll see how long this lasts," he said, earning himself a sharp rap on the knuckles with the peeler.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus moved freely about his cauldron, pouring a new ingredient in now and then as he meticulously stirred the potion. His eyes narrowed, blocking out everything but his workspace in order to focus his determination more fully. It was all very key to the potion's success. To lose his concentration while brewing would be to lose the potency, and very possibly lose his life as well.

Just as he was dousing the flames, a soft knock came on the lab door. Severus sighed, pushing his hair from his face. No doubt Isabelle had some message from Albus or Minerva demanding his presence immediately. It was a Saturday night; didn't they have something better to be doing?

"Enter," Severus called, hiding his weary reluctance in his callous voice.

"Minerva came by a few minutes ago," Isi began as she opened the door. "She asked me to give you this."

He glared at the offending letter in her outstretched hand. Why did he always have to be right? At times like these, when he felt so drained of energy and hope, he wanted nothing more than to stay out of things for once.

"Give it here then," he barked sharply.

Severus tried to ignore Isi's openly sympathetic face as he snatched the letter out of her hand. She was always so perceptive in the most irritating of ways. It made him angry to no end that she could read him with such ease even when he was trying the hardest to keep his thoughts to himself. If he let her understanding expression allow him to spill even an ounce of what he felt inside, he would be reduced to a sobbing pile of mush in a short matter of time. That was just Isabelle's way. Merlin knows, he had experienced it enough times as it was.

Severus skimmed the missive quickly, finding precisely what he expected. He was being invited up for tea which would swiftly turn into a much more serious conversation if his instincts were correct, which was exceptionally likely. His narrowed eyes must have given it away because that next thing he knew, Isi's warm hand was in his, tugging him towards the fireplace.

"Come with me," she said in a quiet, yet quivering voice, barely able to contain her enthusiasm. "It's been awhile since last I was out, and you need a break. Minerva can survive just this once without you."

"I doubt it," Severus said, though the hesitation was clear in his voice.

Isi was quick to seize at any form of uncertainty, and it wasn't long before they were standing in Diagon Alley, hand in hand.

"Where to Severus?" Isi asked cheerfully. "After all, this is your trip."

"_My_ trip?" He looked down at her dubiously. "You're the one who practically dragged me into the fireplace."

"Think of it as carpooling. Now where would you like to go?" she asked, turning to face him.

He glanced once at her expectant face and quickly turned away. She looked a goddess with all that bright happiness around her. The least she could do was tone it down a bit.

"Where, but the—" Severus' words were cut short as a strangled cry escaped from Isi's lips without any ostensible cause or warning.

He caught her just as she was crumpling to the ground, her hands gripping at her side in pain. Her eyes were wide with fear as she gazed up into Severus' frantic black eyes. His hand fluttered around her face, skimming across the skin. He was desperate for an answer and found it as he touched the long white scar running from her forehead and across her right cheek to just below her jaw.

Severus reached into his cloak pocket, groping around until his fingers wrapped around a small vial within. He brought it to his lips, yanking out the cork with his teeth, as he continued to support Isi with his other hand. When she finally swallowed the last of the potion, her body relaxed though he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was still in pain. Something was wrong. She was supposed to feel better, not just slightly better, but absolutely pain free.

As gently as possible, Severus lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Isi's arms wrapped around his neck as tears coursed down her cheeks. He held her all the more tightly, pressing her to him while trying to fight off his own tears. If anything were to happen to her now, it would be all his fault. If anything happened to her… he didn't know if he could live through losing her yet again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well?" Severus asked, his voice hardened against the torrent of emotions he felt.

Isi was asleep on a bed in the Leaky Cauldron, her breathing shallow but even, as Poppy leaned over her, waving her wand and administering a few potions. The Matron's brow was furrowed but it cleared as she slipped her wand into her sleeve.

"She'll be all right. The magical means of transportation disrupted her still healing body, effectively reversing the work I'd already done. Luckily, I've managed to restore what once was, and it won't take as long as last time for her to be back on her feet. The only thing that worries me is the scarring and her limp. With the repeat damage, I'm worried they'll never heal properly."

Severus let out an almost imperceptible sigh as he ran a hand through his long hair. Isi had never complained about either the scarring or her limp, but he knew it wasn't easy. He could tell by her frustrated expression as he walked with her to the Great Hall that she hated the fact she could no longer keep up with his brisk strides. And on a number of occasions he had seen her stroking her scars particularly the jagged one across her face, while holding back tears. He had no desire to make her life even the tiniest bit more difficult by telling her that her limp would remain with her forever, made even worse by the fact that her scars would never fade. But it was better than the alternative. What were scars compared to death?

Severus felt himself release, as if letting out a breath after hours of holding it in. The danger was passed, and Isi was safe. She would be well enough to leave within a few days, and everything would go back to normal. Life would move on, and Isi would continue shining brightly in her place at Hogwarts. She would come home to their quarters, and they would continue bickering and fighting as they always did. It would hurt sometimes, but in the end they would make up and return to the warmth of friendship. They would be happy.

Severus smiled as he ran a hand through Isi's long raven hair. Funny, it took a disaster for him to realize he really didn't want her to leave after Christmas. In fact, as he watched her sleeping face, he discovered he never wanted her to leave again. Maybe... maybe Albus was right after all. Maybe they could be what they once were.

But as soft whimpers escaped her lips, he knew it simply wasn't possibly. There was too much danger; too much at stake. To be with her, would be to sentence her to death. There was no way around it. Time and time again, Severus had left her in order to keep her safe. It had hurt like none other to leave her. The pain never lessened over time, and it was never forgotten. For her, though, he would go through it over and over. And so, though it would tear apart his heart--his very soul—he knew that when the time came he would leave her life once again. He would leave, for her. Always for her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_So, certain aspects of this chapter weren't meant to happen yet. The same will go for the next few chapters as well. My updates have been so slow and irregular that I've decided to shorten the story a bit and make things move a little faster so I can finish sooner. Also you can blame my new found obsession for taking a lot of my time. I've started watching Doctor Who, and I absolutely love it. I'll be posting a few stories for that in the near future if anyone's interested. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!  
Oh and let's not forget my amazing beta, debjunk. Many thanks to her once again. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD. 

**A/N: **_Sorry I'm a little late. You can pin that one on my mother. She kind of banned me from the computer for a few days. Anyway, I hope all you enjoy the chapter as I have some interesting things going on. Certainly there are quite a few events that were never supposed to happen. Actually this whole chapter kind of came out of nowhere. However, I think it's my favorite. What say you?_

**Chapter Eight**

Isi woke to the sight of Severus sleeping soundly in a chair by the fire. She rubbed her eyes, as she gazed around the room. She couldn't identify for certain where she was, but it looked a great deal like a room in the Leaky Cauldron. She went through her memories piecing it all together, until she came to the assumption Severus had brought her here after her collapse. It only made sense after all.

She glanced over at him, a fond smile coming to her lips. Even after all these years, Severus was there to take care of her no matter what mishap she was in. He was like her guardian angel, always ready to step in just when she needed him the most. But even the strongest angels needed to sleep, it would seem.

Isi sighed quietly as she sat up in bed. She had a feeling this teaching job was going to be a one year-deal, and she found herself wanting to hold on to the time for dear life. When the year was up, she knew very well that Severus would flit out of her life yet again, leaving her with just another memory of their unfortunate relationship. It looked as if they were doomed to be forever apart, both alone, both wishing for something more.

"Why does it always have to end, Severus," Isi whispered into the stillness. "Why can't we be happy together, just this once? Would it be so bad?"

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, into her neatly folded hands as she felt sadness overcome her. Her heart was heavy as she looked at the man she had loved so dearly in the past, and found herself in love with yet again. If only time and circumstances had been kinder to them. Who knew what could have been? Maybe, just maybe, they could have had a happily ever after of sorts in another life, another place. Maybe…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"When you're feeling better," Severus was saying as he lounged in the chair, "We can return to Hogwarts. We'll have to take a train, but that's better than you collapsing again, I suppose."

"I fail to see why you dislike trains so much, Severus," Isi commented as she brushed through her long black hair. "I actually quite enjoy them."

"I know you do," Severus said, almost on the verge of snorting, but he decided against it. "However, I find that to be a particularly bad lapse in judgment on your part."

Isi laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up, just like they used to and the way her hair swayed as her body shook with laughter. He was amazed at how swiftly she recovered, or at least how well she hid her fear. She looked so beautiful, so young, so undeniably Isi. Her smile stabbed at his chest, cutting deep into his heart, yet stitching it back up at the same time. It was like she was his life and death all at once.

"You still owe me an outing, you know," Isi said with a grin. "I was thinking we could do lunch or something this weekend. We could have a picnic, yeah?"

"I don't do picnics," he said dryly, not even sparing her a glance at that suggestion.

"Oh, come on, you need a little sun, and it will be to cold soon," she pleaded, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "We could go to the little hill outside of Hogsmede, you know the one."

"I'm not going to say it again. I'm not going on a picnic," he said with finality in his tone.

"Please Sev," she begged, her hazel eyes wide and glassy with tears.

"Isi, it won't work, not this time." Severus couldn't help but smirk as childish face hardened.

"Just you wait, Severus Snape," she said coolly. "One of these days, I'll get you to go on a picnic, if it's the last thing I do."

Severus chuckled a little at that one as he turned his back on her. He would never, go on a picnic, not in a million years. Not even Isi could break his resolve on that point. Picnics were far too girly. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Isi laughed to hear the grumblings of Severus walking down the small beaten path behind her. A week had gone by and with a little patience and a lot of pestering, she had finally gotten him to agree to a picnic. He had been most unhappy about, but in the end she had won, just as always.

The walk to the hill was not unpleasant by any means. In fact, she would almost describe it as enjoyable. However, as Isi stumbled up the hill, she found her muscles screaming in protest. Each step further caused a great deal of pain, and her breath came in short quick gasps. Finally, Severus lifted her gently into his arms, saving her from the throbbing in her legs and back.

"You didn't need to do that," Isi protested, though her voice was worn with exertion.

"You have no idea what kind of damage you're doing to yourself," Severus said, his voice empty of emotions, but for a small hint of concern. "I never should have agreed to this."

"Nonsense," she replied. "You're going to have a marvelous time."

"I highly doubt that," he responded with a doleful look. "I have to deal with Miss I-Can-Do-Anything here."

"That's not funny," Isi complained, but her laughter showed through.

"Then why are you laughing?" Severus asked, as slight smile gracing his lips.

"Are you smiling?" she asked incredulously, reaching up to brush his lips with her fingers.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem," she answered, as grin breaking across her face. "No problem at all. I never thought the day would come when Severus Snape, Bat of the Dungeons, smiled."

"Stranger things have happened," Severus said, yet another smile trying to escape. He managed to bottle it up though, saving it for another time.

"I don't think so," Isi teased, giggling a little. "I can't wait to tell Minerva. You smiled! I can't believe it!"

"There was time you saw me smile every day," he pointed out, his voice laced with pain rather than amusement as it had been.

"I thought I lost that time for good," Isi whispered, her entire being tensing in anticipation of his answer. Their conversation had suddenly turned very intimate without warning.

"So did I." He felt himself instinctively tighten his arms around her lithe body, pulling her closer.

"But here we are… together..." she spoke in voice that was barely audible. "Do you think…"

"No, Isi," he murmured, dropping his gaze. "We can never go back. I had my reasons."

"And I have my reasons."

Isi leaned close to him, brushing her lips against his in the lightest of touches, hardly even there. She waited, resting her head against his, trying to gauge his reaction. Much to her surprise, his lips captured hers in a fiery kiss. His lips were hungry, desperate after all those years. They moved with hers in a way so familiar, yet so new. His kiss sent shivers up her spine, driving her half crazy with all that raw passion. She could hardly take it all in. As her hand snaked up into his long dark hair, he pulled abruptly away, panting heavily.

"You're going to kill me, Isi," Severus whispered. His black eyes were dilated with the rush of their kiss and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I can't do this. _We_ can't do this."

"Why not?" she demanded angrily, gladly leaving his arms when he set her back on her feet. "Why in Merlin's name not? You cannot honestly tell me you feel nothing not after a kiss like that. Open your eyes Severus! We can't ignore each other and what's happening now and all that happened in the past. Something clearly is going on between us, whether or not we acknowledge it. You know that just as much I do."

"It doesn't matter, what I feel," Severus replied, his own voice hot with anger and something more, something deeper, something Isi could not properly describe. "It doesn't even matter what you feel. We can't, Isi. I'm not trying to hurt you, though I'm sure it will hurt both of us. We cannot be together. Not now, not ever. It's just not in the cards for us. You have to understand."

"What aren't you telling me?" she cried, taking one fuming step towards him. "This goes much deeper than fate. Just tell me what's going on!"

Severus growled in frustration and threw up his hands. He turned his back on her, striding back down the hill in a flurry of black robes. Isi barely registered his impending departure before she flew at him, wrapping a slender hand around his arm.

"Severus, please." Her voice was quiet again, barely stirring the air. "I don't want to lose you again. I…I love you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I know, rotten place to end isn't it. Ha-ha, you'll just have to wait. Hopefully, it won't be too long. I'm really getting a feel for it now, so updates should come a little quicker. A little. Reviews would probably encourage my writing muse, so you might want to leave one. Also I posted this one without sending it to my beta, so any mistakes today are mine and mine alone. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Right, so I just realized I have a major problem. The last chapter totally screwed up every plan I had for this story, so I pretty much am now changing everything I had all neatly worked out in my head. However, after this chapter I'm beginning to see a light. I think I can still make this work! Oh, the brilliance of me! And oh, the brilliance of you if you review and help me out!_

**Chapter Nine**

_Severus, please." Her voice was quiet again, barely stirring the air. "I don't want to lose you again. I…I love you."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus whipped around, gripping her arms in his hands as he looked steadily into her eyes.

"If you truly love me, you have to let this go," Severus said clearly before dropping her arms roughly.

Isi could only watch with tears streaming down her cheeks as he walked away from her, back towards the castle. She had taken a chance just then in letting her emotions control her actions and words, and now she was paying the price. She knew as soon they started talking about the past that things would suddenly go wrong again. She should have listened to her instinct and kept her mouth shut. Because of her hastiness, she had lost Severus again. Maybe this time she wouldn't be given a second chance of any sort.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Severus walked back to the castle, fighting desperately against the tears stinging at his eyes. He had known they would talk someday, and he would have to explain that they couldn't be together, but he never guessed it would come so soon. The pain in his chest beat against him with a fury, begging for him to race to Isi's side and confess his love for her, but he knew better. There were things in this life he had to sacrifice in the war. Isi just happened to be one of them. Knowing it was all for the best did nothing to ease his aching heart though.

Briefly he considered running away: from Isi, Albus, Voldemort, from everyone and anyone. He knew he never would, but simply entertaining the idea seemed to make things just a little better. He imagined himself off somewhere in the forests, or perhaps on the ocean, enjoying everything around him. Even that beautiful picture soured in his head though as he realized he only wanted it if Isi could be with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Isi lay on her bed, still fighting to gain a hold on her emotions. She could hear Severus in the lab, crashing vials and breaking chairs. She knew he was angry more at himself than her, but still she found herself wanting nothing more than to run in the room and apologize profusely. Knowing Severus, that would only make things worse. He would no doubt reject her yet again, and then where would she be?

Isi hugged her arms around her body, wishing someone was there to make things better. She wanted so badly just to be with someone who cared and would comfort her. Mostly she wanted to feel Severus' arms tight around her again, but that was not a possibility at the moment. Next her thoughts flew to Minerva, the kind woman who had become a strange mixture of sister and mother to her. Isi rose quickly, ready to flee to Minerva's quarters when she remembered the pressing meeting Minerva was sure to be attending. No doubt it was for the Order of the Phoenix.

She sighed quietly, sinking back into her bed. Now she thought of the reassurance of her mother's warm embrace with desperate longing. It had been nearly three years since last she had seen her mother. When Isi knew the Death Eaters were on her tail, she had cut all former communications, including those with her mother.

Last of all, Isi thought of her father, the man she never knew. Not the man who left and joined with the forces of evil, but the man who was kind and good, who had loved her mother. She thought of him, wondering how things might have been different if only he had stayed. Would he have held her close at night when the nightmares came? Would he have loved his little girl? She liked to think he might have, but she honestly didn't know.

One particularly loud crash from the other room brought Isi out of her fantasies and into the harshness of reality. The pain came crashing back down, almost too much to handle. Her head pounded, and her heart ached, and Severus' display of temper did nothing to help. She clasped her hand around her ears as she came to a rather impulsive decision. She had to leave. She had to get away from all the noise and the pain. She had to go home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus cautiously followed Lucius into a dimly lit room, filled with sheet-covered furniture. He had been summoned by Lord Voldemort to give a report on Isi's progress and had been stopped by Lucius on his way out. Now he found himself in a warded room, with a man he never knew whether to trust or not.

"I highly doubt you have forgotten, but the Dark Lord expects you to bring the girl back," Lucius said as if he were simply making small talk.

"I have not forgotten." Severus replied stoically. All ready plans were being made with Albus to protect Isi while maintaining Severus' position.

"I know that, but I also know you have a past with this girl," Lucius hesitated, but when he spoke again, it was with complete confidence. "Your loyalty lies with her and not with the Dark Lord."

"I would not be alive if that were so," Severus said, fighting to keep his voice in check. The fact that Lucius knew or at least had guessed was very chilling. If he knew, who else did?

"But here you are, Severus," he said, a smirk crossing his features. "Still very much alive."

"Indubitably so."

"Indeed. However, I never questioned your continued existence, only hers." Lucius watched him carefully and was rewarded as Severus' facade cracked, his anger showing in his black eyes.

"Hurt her before the Dark Lord wishes it, and I assure you, your own life will be at risk," Severus replied, trying to hide his sudden rush of fury behind proper motives.

"I am well aware of that, but… I cannot speak for others," Lucius' calm voice betrayed something darker as he spoke, a warning of things to come. "You would do well to remember that."

Severus knew Lucius was right. He thought of the Carrow twins back at the school. They certainly wanted nothing more than to get their hands on Isabelle, and they were not the worst of the lot. Isi's safety hung by the merest of threads, and that was on the pretense that Severus was 'wooing' her, ready to lure her back to death's gate.

Severus left the manor, his mind still tearing apart all the information in his head. Was it possible? Could it be that the best way to protect Isi was to be with her? He felt his heart begin to race as he thought more and more about it. For once it seemed the powers-that-be were on his side. He ran all the way to the apparition point, hardly daring to breathe. He wanted only to see Isabelle and beg her forgiveness, and then tell her of his grand plan. Of course he would have to clear it with Albus first, but then… then perhaps Isi and he could have a little happiness even in their world of darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_So, I guess you could call it a cliffy, but not really. I'm curious to hear from you all. What do you think is going to happen? Hmm? In all reality, I'm just as clueless as you!  
Let's not forget my great beta, debjunk. A round of hugs for her!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_So, here we are, finally to one of my checkpoints. It came both sooner and later than expected as well as a little out of order, but we made it just the same. This is the second checkpoint for anyone who cares. I skipped over two that should have come before now, but that's okay. I have about seven planned for the future, but that's a rough estimate. I hope to finish by Christmas, but in all reality, unless I start working my tail off it's not going to happen. Anyway, enough with my senseless gibbering and on with the chapter!_

**Chapter Ten**

"Severus," Albus said, his voice distinctively tired, "You do realize that this plan of yours could backfire and get the two of you killed?"

"I did think of that, yes," Severus replied with a touch of irritation. "You don't think I don't know the risks? They've been my constant companions. I can never forget for a single moment what being with Isabelle could mean. But even you can't deny that this could be our chance. I practically have Lord Voldemort's permission."

"Still, are you absolutely sure?" Albus looked at him levelly, as if trying to read the very deepest part of Severus' soul.

"Albus... would I even bring it up if I weren't?" Severus returned his gaze, staring the older man down.

"No, you wouldn't. If you're seeking my permission, you won't get it, Severus. You have to do what you think is best. I won't meddle with this again. Merlin knows I've done my fair part already."

"Yes," Severus replied, though he was clearly very far away in his thoughts. "Yes, you have."

"Regardless of your decision, you should go check on Miss Jackson," he suggested. "I've no doubt she's worrying about you."

Severus nodded absently, already half way out the door. He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair, fighting an internal battle. On the one hand, he longed to be with Isi just this once and hold her close again. But the other part of him begged him to keep her at arms length if only for her safety. He knew the danger was lessened under the current situation, but the risk was still very great. One misstep and everything he held dear could easily be torn from him. Yet, wasn't it worth it? Wasn't Isi worth everything? He shook his head as he came to a stop outside his door. This was an impossible decision. One he knew he would have to share with Isabelle. In the end, it would always have to be her choice. After today... who knew if she would ever forgive him?

"Isi," Severus called as he opened the door, "Isi, I'm home."

He listened for her reply, but none came. Briefly he wondered if she had fallen asleep, but then she had always stayed up for him in the past. Surely their fight of sorts would not have turned her so strongly against him... would it?

"Isi?" Severus cried again, worry biting at his insides. If anything had happened to her...

He knocked softly on her door, once again receiving no answer. He was really getting anxious now. Where could she have gone? Was it possible that the Death Eaters had come for her? But wouldn't Voldemort have said something? It didn't add up at all, and that scared him... more than he wanted to admit. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. It was one thing to give her up; a completely different thing if she was torn away from him by the hands of another.

A clean white letter rested on the pillow, stark against the dark blue coverings. Severus saw it, a soft sigh of relief pushing itself out. His name was written on the envelope in Isi's soft flowing handwriting. Concern still flooded him, but the terrible fear slowly seeped out as he grasped the letter in his hand.

_Severus,_

_I realize you're probably sick with worry right now, or at least I flatter myself with the thought. Rest assured, I am well. After our exchange today—I'm confident you know the one—I felt the need to be on my own. I do not know how long I'll stay away, but I'm sure Professor Binns can temporarily take over my classes. My only request is that you not try to find me. I will return with time, but I do not wish to face you at the present time. You can probably deduce why. If you would kindly speak with Albus in my absence regarding our room arrangement. When I return, I think it would be prudent for us not to share quarters any longer. _

_Forgive me, Severus. I know my actions all throughout the course of this day have been hasty. I never meant to push you, or myself, but I have done both. I apologize for any amount of discomfort I have caused._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabelle_

Severus crumpled the letter in his fist, uncontrollable hatred for himself welling up inside him. He never should have pushed her away, even if it had been for her good. He never gave her an explanation really. He hadn't even told her just how precarious her safety was, and now... he might not get the chance.

"Where would she go?" he whispered aloud, combing his brain for a clue of any sort. "Somewhere she felt safe, protected. Hogwarts. Somewhere she felt comforted, loved. Her mother's. Somewhere she felt a sense of belonging, a place to call home." He paused, smacking his forehead as it suddenly struck him. "The pub! The pub where her parents met, where they fell in love! Her first real home!"

* * *

Isi dropped her bags in the small bedroom, before returning to the kitchen. She tried to picture her mother standing against the counter and her father in the chair by the table. She could hear their voices, sad and lonesome, but giving strength to the other. She wrapped her arms around her middle, taking in a shaky breath. Somewhere out there her mother still stood in a kitchen just as lonely before, and her father... as evil as he had become, she deeply believed he was still very lonely as well. What a family they made. All so very alone in the world, all hurting in their own ways. Blinking away traitorous tears, Isabelle shook her head sadly. The fates sure had some fun messing with her family. It was like they were cursed to be forever miserable with bits of happiness thrown in now and again to spice things up.

Isi shook off her melancholy thoughts, crossing into the little sitting room. In the corner a shabby old piano stood, beckoning to her. She sat down, letting her fingers roam absently across the keys. As she played a sweet melody, her thoughts flew again to her parents. Her mother used to tell her stories about her father playing the piano in the dark of the night. His long fingers would convey the feelings of his heart as he played for hours on end. Her mother would sit on the bench beside him, listening intently, occasionally holding him close, whenever the pain became too much. Even then, the darkness pulled at him, dragging him down. Isi could only imagine what horrors must have shone in his eyes, and still her mother loved him with all her heart.

The music stopped to be replaced by heart-wrenching sobs. Isi's head fell into her hands as tears poured down her cheeks. She was so hurt, so broken. In all those long lonesome years, she had never given up on Severus, not really, but now... he had said it straight it out once and for all. It was not happening between them. It simply couldn't. Isi never thought it would hurt that much to hear vocalized what she had always known. But it had torn her soul apart, ripping the last shred of hope she had.

Isi tried to stifle her tears as the sound of the door creaking open reached her ears. It was probably the old landlord come to see if she had gotten settled in all right. Much to her surprise, Severus stood in the doorway watching with her with soulful eyes.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure out where I went," Isi said quietly, wiping away her remaining tears.

"Then you knew I would look for you?" Severus asked, stepping further into the apartment.

"I didn't think you would get here so fast though," she said, forcing out a weak laugh. "I haven't even unpacked yet."

"That was the idea," he replied, offering her a small smile.

"How did you know to come here?"

"I knew you wouldn't go home, and this was closest thing to it," Severus explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Even when we were little you always told us how your parents met at this pub. Lily and I once planned to bring you here, but then... well then, fifth year happened."

"I can't believe you remembered," Isis said in a stunned voice.

"Isi, I know more about you than is probably healthy," he told her solemnly, but his lips twitched minutely.

Isi said nothing in return, merely looked up at him with a veiled expression. She questioned why he had come here anyway. He had made his intentions all too clear earlier, and yet, now he was here to bring her back, the perfect picture of remorse. She almost thought he was going to profess his undying love for her in the next little while if his face was anything to judge by. It unnerved her in so many ways. He was confusing her, and she just wished he would disappear even if only for a few minutes. What did he want from her?

Sighing softly, Isi rubbed her tired eyes. "Severus, why are you even here?"

She watched as his eyes dropped to the floor momentarily, before rising to meet her gaze once more.

"First and foremost, I came to bring you back home," Severus answered, his voice very forward. "By leaving, you put not only yourself in danger, but me as well, and by extension the whole world. As a Death Eater, I'm supposed to keep a close eye on you. If the Dark Lord found out you had run away... well, let's just say you and I would not be alive for very much longer. Secondly, I needed to apologize for my actions today as I was very, very out of line. And last of all I was horribly worried about you, just as you guessed. When I returned to find you missing, it was like I couldn't breathe and I thought the world might end right then and there. It made me realize something."

"And what's that?" Isi asked skeptically. She was trying desperately to ignore the fact that Severus had stepped closer until he was only inches away. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, despite her order for it to stop. She had had enough from Severus. She was not going to let him affect her like this, except that in all reality she probably would.

"I don't want to push you away anymore," he said softly, "because I can't live a proper life without you around."

Severus held Isi's head in his hands, as he brought his lips down on hers. She felt herself melt instantly. Was there really a point to being angry with him? Here he was kissing her again, and it felt absolutely wonderful. She wanted to feel this way all the time, and only Severus could do that for her. Only he could make her feel beautiful every day of her life even with the scars slashing across her skin. She decided then that no matter what happened, she would always come back to him. No matter how much they fought, she would always love him, because he was Severus, _her _Severus.

* * *

**A/N **_So, what did you think, eh? I must say, I was pretty pleased with this chapter over all. My favorite part is the uber-long section narrated by Isi. I really liked doing the comparisons with her parents, as I have their whole back story figured out in my head. I actually almost like their story better than Sev and Isi's... almost. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy summer to those who are out of school now, like me! Yeah! And as always, many thanks to debjunk for being the most amazing beta ever!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_All right, I think you guys will probably like this chapter. It's got a pretty decent amount of fluff, but just enough plot to give it a purpose. There's also a fair bit of explanation about Severus and Isi's mysterious past. Bon __Appétit__. (Don't really eat the computer. I promise you, it won't go over well.)_

**Chapter Eleven**

Severus sat at his desk, absently twirling his wand on his fingers. The skittish looks the students threw at his hands were highly amusing. He always got a fiendish sort of joy in scaring the dunderheads unnecessarily. He liked to watch how they squirmed in their seats, never knowing that he would rather kill than hurt them with that wand. Still, distracting them from their work was generally a bad idea, so he pocketed his wand and settled back into his chair for the duration of the class.

When all of the students filed out, Severus stood and turned towards his office door. He was just unlocking it when the sound of footsteps met his ears. He turned reluctantly around, expecting to see one of his students. Instead, Isi stood in the doorway, looking for all the world like the queen of night with her long dark hair and flowing, black teaching-robes. He found himself smiling involuntarily as she glided into the room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Isi shrugged slightly. She stood still, her fingers twining around each other, as if she was uncertain, but the smile crossing her face was confident and comfortable.

Inwardly, he shook his head. He was always amazed at how contradicting of herself Isi could be.

"You search out the Bat of the Dungeons, and you don't even have a reason?" he asked, his voice light and teasing.

Again, she shrugged in response, and he wondered why she was being so shy. She was normally very open with her thoughts and ideas, only holding back when it suited her. The only plausible conclusion was she was playing a game with him. He felt his insides turn over suddenly. When they were 'together', her games tended to end in kissing. The question was: was she in 'together' mode now?

"If you won't talk, then neither will I," Severus said.

"I never asked you to," Isi said, shocking him with the sound of her voice. Her smile was still in place, and he was beginning to catch her drift.

"Well, if you don't wan me to talk, then what do you want?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. If possible, her smile widened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she answered as she pushed up on her toes to meet his lips.

Severus felt his entire being light on fire as she kissed him with everything she had. Every sense was on full alert, soaking in every detail. Every breath, every movement, and every thought was devoted entirely to Isi. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her like that forever. But a single thought of Voldemort sent the moment crashing down. She needed to know the risk. She had to be the one to make the choice.

"Isi, wait," Severus said, as he pulled away. "We need to talk."

"I thought we did that yesterday," Isi said, her face just slightly pouty.

"No, not exactly. Not enough. You need to know why I've always left before, and why I'm staying now."

Severus looked steadily into her hazel eyes, until she nodded. Gently, he slipped her hand into his and tugged her down to their quarters and into the study. He sat on the couch, and she nestled into his side, waiting for him to begin. He ran a hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath. She had a right to know... he had to do this.

**Flashback:**

"Severus," Lucius said to the younger boy as they walked through the Forbidden Forest. "The Dark Lord is pleased with you. By this time tomorrow, you will be one of us."

Severus nodded, excitement tinged with fear jolting through his veins. He could already feel the power in his hands. No longer would he be the small boy incapable of saving himself from his violent father. No more would he be taunted and teased by his peers. No, with the help of the Dark Lord he would rise above them all. Still, one stray thought raged in protest, as he thought of his better-than-best-friend, Isabelle. She wouldn't want this for him.

"However," Lucius continued, "If you ever want to be a true follower, the little Gryffindor friend needs to go. She can only hold you back."

Severus tried to tell himself he was simply imagining the menace in Lucius' voice. He would never hurt Isi... would he?

"And if she holds you back... we'd have no choice but to remove her from your presence," Lucius added, and Severus could no longer deny the threat.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, considering his options. Isi's safety was already being threatened, and that was only because they thought she was his friend. What would they do to her if they knew she was so much more than that? If they could see the tenderness with which she kissed him in the stolen moments far away from prying eyes, what would they do? If they knew the love they had for one another would they even think twice about killing her? He shuddered at the very thought. He couldn't lose her.

"Let me assure," Severus said, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. "My loyalty is to the Dark Lord. After school lets out, I'll drop any form of communication with her."

"Good," Lucius said with an approving nod. "I'll inform the others."

Severus shook his head, feeling his whole being shake with the enormity of his decision. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be without her by his side every day, but he couldn't risk her safety. She was better off without him anyway. She deserved so much better.

**Flashback Two:**

Severus stood by the graves of Lily and James Potter, tears falling slowly down his cheeks. He had tried so hard to save her life. He had lied to the Dark Lord, confessed to Albus Dumbledore, switched sides entirely, and given up everything he used to value just to try save the life of his one-time best friend. In the end, it had all been for nothing. The one comfort he had was knowing that he had found his way back into the light. Even if the path he would now tread was one of difficulty and danger, at least now he was becoming the man Lily had always wanted him to be, and Isi too. They both had seen the light burning within him, underneath all the darkness and anger. They had seen the good in him when even he could not.

"Sev?" a quiet voice asked from behind.

Severus whirled around, all ready knowing who he would see. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Isi," he whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat. She was still the same Isi, his beautiful, brilliant Isi. Even the sadness etched across her face couldn't hide the perpetual glow that accompanied her.

"I've missed you," she murmured as she crossed the distance between them.

Severus felt her warm hand slip into his as a wave of comfort washed over him. She was there. Everything was going to be okay.

"You too," he replied.

Together, they stood before the grave of their best friend, each taking comfort in the other's presence. The pain bit at them, but together it seemed just a little more bearable. After years apart, they had each other once again, and for that moment, things had a feeling of rightness despite the sorrowful circumstance.

**Flashback Three:**

Severus was pulling on his boots when Isi began to stir in the bed. He glanced over to see her just coming out of sleep. Her dark hair spilled over the pillow like ink on a fresh piece of parchment. The thin white sheet twisted across her porcelain skin as she turned to look at him. Her smile was gentle and warm, though questioning, and he found himself smiling tenderly in return. Two blissful weeks of waking up to that, and still he couldn't adjust to the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest. Merlin, he loved her.

"Albus wants to see me," Severus explained, as he slid his cloak over his shoulders. "I'll be in home in a few hours."

He bent down to kiss her softly, brushing her cheek lightly with his thumb, as he straightened.

"I love you," Severus whispered.

"Love you, too," she murmured, smiling at him one last time before he went out the door. He never guessed that would be the last time he saw her for nearly sixteen years.

**Flashback Four:**

"Severus, the old alliances will remain," Dumbledore said. "You will need to stay fairly close with Lucius and the others. Voldemort will return, and when he does, we'll need your help more than ever."

Severus sat in the chair across from the Headmaster, trying not to think what this would mean for Isi and he. The same dangers would return, just as surely as the Dark Lord would, and if anything they would be even more treacherous the second time around. He could never put her life on the line. There was no hope for it. He would have to leave her again. His heart cried out in agony, but his head knew better than to listen. In order to protect the one thing he loved most in this world, he would have to give up love itself. It had to be done.

"Albus," Severus said slowly, fighting against his screaming heart, "Isi and I... we can't be together, not if I want to protect her."

Albus sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's your decision, not mine. But... I would want to do everything I could if I were in your position. I would want her safe."

Severus nodded. "If you ever see her, tell her I changed my mind. Tell her it just wouldn't have worked between us."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Dumbledore asked, shocked at the level to which Severus was willingly to go.

"No, not for Isi. She has to believe I sincerely don't want it. If she knew I did it to protect her... she would never let me go. I'm not strong enough to say no to her. There' no other way."

Isi paced up and down the study, a few stray tears gliding down her cheeks. Finally she came to stop directly in front of Severus, her tears coming more freely. She never knew. She never knew just how strong he was, how difficult his path had been. Now that she did, there was no way she could let him go it alone. He needed her now more than ever, and she wouldn't leave him. She could lose her life; they both could, but she would stay. She loved him too much to do anything else. The best part of it all was the knowledge that he loved her too, and he had all along.

"I've made my choice, Severus," she said. "And it's the same choice I've made all along. I want to be with you. I love you."

Severus raised his head to meet her eyes, a smile growing across his face. He stood, catching her head between his hands, and Isi couldn't think of a place she'd rather be.

"Good," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Because I love you, too."

**A/N **_Can I just say, I think this has been one my favorite chapters. It seemed to come pretty easy to me, and I liked the happy-ish feel to it. All in all, I'm quite content. What about you, non-reviewing (possibly non-existent) readers? Did you like it?  
By the way, I put in flashbacks rather than showing his conversation with Isi as I figured it would make more sense that way, and I could also put more detail in. There's at least one more explanation/flashback moment in the story, so, I hope I went about it in the right way. What do you think?  
Many thanks to debjunk! And if any of you are interested, I will be posting a SS/HG story within the next few days. Also, I've almost got a Doctor Who story finished if you'd like to read that when I post it. Hugs to everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Okay, so I know this is late, but hopefully it's worth the wait. And I do have a valid excuse. My sister-in-law had a baby! I'm so excited. She's so tiny and cute!_

_Yeah, anyway. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Isi sat straight up in bed, her scream catching abruptly in her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest, and sweat mingled with tears as it dripped down her face. She found herself gasping for breath even as sobs ripped through her throat. She fought against the images flooding her mind, desperately pushing away the horrifying dream in an attempt to calm herself.

The door opened wide to reveal Severus, his eyes tired and his face drawn. His black eyes were rimmed with red from sleep deprivation, and his whole body seemed to droop with exhaustion. Isi felt horrible seeing him like that, knowing it was because of her that he missed out on sleep. If it was showing in Severus' body, what must she, the still healing victim and owner of vivid nightmares, look like?

"This has to stop," Severus said firmly, as he yanked her out of bed. "I understand your refusal to take a sleeping drought, but when it starts to threaten all the work Madame Pomfrey has done for you... that's where my understanding stops. You can't continue on this way without risking serious damage to yourself."

Isi began to catch on just as he shoved his bedroom door open. He was going to force her to take a dreamless-sleep potion.

"Severus, no!"she cried, tugging against the hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. "Please don't make me! I promise it will get better, it will!"

"You've said that since the very first night, and obviously it hasn't," Snape said, summoning a vial from off his dresser.

"Yes, it has," Isi insisted. "Remember those couple of nights at the Leaky Cauldron? I only had a nightmare once, and that was on the very first night. But the others... I know I can beat this."

"Isi..." Severus said sternly, but the hand holding the bottle paused.

"Just listen to me, I fell asleep those nights, knowing you were by my side. If you'll sit with me till I fall asleep every night, I promise you the nightmares will stay away, at least more than they do now."

"That doesn't even make sense," he replied snappishly. His face was softening though, and Isi knew it was only a matter of time until she won him over.

"You were always there for me when I needed you," Isi said. "My subconscious seems to know that and lets me sleep in peace when you're around. I trust you to keep me safe."

Severus stopped completely then, and met her steady gaze. She didn't dare look away for fear that when she did, he would change his mind and continue to administer the potion. But as she looked into his eyes, something seemed to shift and change in the dark depths. He nodded once, appearing to at least somewhat accept her explanation. When he turned away, it was to return the vial to his dresser.

"I'm going to speak with Poppy," he said. "I'll be back in a moment."

Isi watched him disappear in the fireplace with a blast of green smoke, weariness beginning to overtake her body. She sank into his bed, sighing as her head hit the soft pillows. She was asleep within the first minute.

* * *

Severus returned to his bedroom, surprised to see Isi sound asleep in his bed. He hadn't even been gone that long. He had just popped over to the kitchens long enough to convince Isi he had been doing something useful. In reality, he had simply needed a moment to think without her around to distract him. Whether it was with her smile or her tears, she was always manipulating him into agreeing with her. Even without her around, he had eventually come to the decision that she was right. If she were awake to hear his thoughts, he had a feeling she would roll her eyes, stating, 'of course I'm right.'

Severus quietly slipped towards the door, intending to end up on the sitting room couch, when the sound of Isi turning in bed, brought his eyes back to her sleeping form. Or not so sleeping. She opened her eyes, to watch him blearily, and he paused for a moment.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I thought I'd sleep on the couch tonight," he whispered quietly, taking another step towards the door. Her quiet voice stopped him again.

"You don't have to go," she murmured.

Severus stopped, to search her hazel eyes long and hard. Did she really want him to stay? After all, she was mostly asleep at the moment and could hardly be held accountable for anything she said.

"I really should," Severus answered.

"Don't," Isi said, her eyes flashing just slightly.

"Go to sleep, Isi," he said, with a touch of amusement, even as he lightly shut the door.

Severus stepped back towards the bed, pleased at the sleepy smile that crossed her face. As he slid under the sheets, he felt her warm body press against him, fitting perfectly into his side. He snaked his arms around her a little hesitantly, but a feeling of rightness spread through him. How long had it been since he held her like this? The answer was quite clearly too long, much too long, indeed.

* * *

"So, you have a story prepared then?" Dumbledore asked Severus, as he peered at him through half moon spectacles.

"At the next meeting, I will say she is beginning to come around to my attentions, but that she is still very hesitant. That, and the testimonies of the Carrows, should be enough to satisfy the Dark Lord for the time being. If all goes well, that should be enough to last us at least until Christmas," Severus said in reply, raking a nervous hand through his hair. "Isi and I will have to be very non-expressive in public for a while in order to buy us as much time as possible. Even then, I'm guessing we won't make it to March without her presence being requested at a meeting. That's when we'll have to go into hiding I suppose."

"The order will feel your loss as a spy, but we'll manage," Albus said, almost with regret.

"You'll have to, because I am not risking her life," Severus said.

"I understand, Severus. I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

* * *

Isi sat at the sleek piano, playing a happy tune, as Severus hummed in her ear. His arm was tight around her waist, and his breath blew against her hair. Her long fingers expertly sought out the keys, never missing a beat despite the very distracting presence next to her. As the song came to a close, she leaned into his side, breathing in his unique scent.

"You still play as beautifully as ever," Severus murmured against her hair.

Isi smiled shyly under his praise, and she was quite sure her cheeks were tinged pink. "You're still a master of exaggeration."

He laughed, the sound reverberating in her body with a pleasantness she hadn't realized she missed. "Hardly. You know, I believe I'm madly in love with you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, deliberately leaving off her own declaration.

"I was kind of hoping you loved me in return?" Severus said.

"I was kind of hoping you already knew that," Isi answered, grinning foolishly. "But I suppose since you're really thick... I love you, too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N **_So... thoughts anyone? I'd love to hear from you even though I'm horrible and didn't update very speedily. However, my next one should be a little faster. Wish me luck! Oh and by way, my latest oneshot, He and She, was posted a while back if anyone cares to look. It's the HG/SS mentioned in the last chapter. Many thanks to the spectacular debjunk. What would I do without her?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_Hello all you wonderful people! Welcome to the thirteenth chapter. Bad luck you know, thirteen. Let's see what's in store for Severus and Isi today, shall we?_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Severus stood waiting by the door of the History of Magic classroom, intently watching as Isi lectured her students. Her hands were a flurry of movement as they spoke along with her voice. Her eyes were alight, and her countenance showed her excitement. He had never seen so passionate a teacher, and neither had the students. She had them completely bewitched, up until the very last moment when the class was dismissed.

The students filed out, idle chatter passing between them which ceased as they passed Severus. He threw them his best scowl, secretly laughing at the suspicious looks they wore. That Weasley girl looked especially fierce. She even had the audacity to look back at Isi with a slight expression of distress. Oh, if only she knew...

"Severus," Isi greeted.

Her smile was warm and inviting, bringing the summer days of his childhood spent with her to mind. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun that was threatening to tumble down her back any moment. Severus found he had the sudden urge to undo it for the sheer pleasure of seeing it fall in soft waves.

"You have the students wrapped around you finger," he commented.

Isi, who at the time was busy collecting reports off the desks, paused to throw him another smile while blushing at his praise. He returned the smile and settled into her desk chair, content to watch her work.

"They're not the only ones," Severus murmured, hoping she might blush again. The pale pink against the pallor of her cheeks was too good to pass up.

Sure enough, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, her cheeks colored softly. She could have passed as a porcelain doll as fair and delicate as she was. Fragile too, like she would break at any moment. He was immediately reminded of their rather precarious position.

Halloween had come and gone without any signs of trouble, but Severus was still very much on edge. They had decided that it was time to put a bit of a show on for the Carrows, and so as planned he would enter the Great Hall with Isi on his arm. It wasn't much, but it would buy them some time. Merlin knows they needed it.

If all went as planned, they would be holding hands midway through November with frequent visits to Hogsmede towards the end of the month, an arm around her waist now and again by the beginning of December, 'first' kiss on Christmas Eve followed by more kissing throughout January, a week of fighting at the very start of February which then would lead to more kissing, and then they would be left to drag things out as long as possible.

Of course, none of this followed Severus' _real_ plan, but that was another matter entirely. At the moment all his plans went flying out of his head as Isi stepped towards him, smiling widely.

"Are you suggesting that you're wrapped around my finger?" she asked, having gotten over her initial embarrassment.

Severus met her gaze, feeling something teasing his insides. She had that look in her eyes again. The one that always shocked him with its intensity. He had come to decide it was her "I'm so going to kiss you now" look. He stood, crossing the room to stand before her. He was a fair bit taller than she, which made smirking down at her all the more enjoyable.

"I might be," he replied at length.

Isi's smile was blinding as she began playing with the hair just above his shoulders. "I think I can deal with that."

Severus flicked his wand, locking the door, before claiming her lips. Dinner would just have to wait. He was enjoying himself _far _too much to let a trifle like food distract him.

* * *

Isi waited in the cold, dark sitting room, not bother to light a fire or even cast a warming charm. All she could think of was Severus, off fighting for the Death Eaters while trying to protect the Order Members all at once. Why did_ he_ have to go to the battle? He was their primary spy. Surely, they wanted him left alive? She paced back and forth, forcing her thoughts away from all the terrible things that could be happening to him.

Instead, Isi pictured the two of them living the happily-ever-after they always wanted. There was the big house in the country with it's beautiful trees and trickling streams. There was the lab where Severus brewed potions for his shop. There was the sleek black piano he bought just for her. There was the library where the two of them passed hour after hour together. There was Severus, rocking their first child to sleep in his arms. There was the family dog, sleeping with the three children on clear summer nights in the front yard. There was the lake of sparkling blue, where many a family vacations where spent. There was the Hogwarts train, carrying off all three of the children, leaving Severus and Isi alone once more. There was the white wedding dress of their youngest as she was happily married off. There was the first grandchild all bundled in his fuzzy blanket. There was the pride, the glow in their hearts, as their grandchildren grew up into amazing people. There was the quiet moments spent in front of the fire, growing old together. There was the end, as they slipped into sleep for the last time, side by side.

Tears filled Isi's eyes, slipping silently down her cheeks. That was the life they should have had, could still have, if it weren't for Voldemort. Hate burned inside her as she thought of all he had stolen from her. For a moment, she wished it was she who was destined to kill him, and not the young Harry Potter. Oh, how she wished. Yet, there was that part of her, deep inside, that knew she never could. She knew... _she knew_.

The sound of the door opening sent Isi's thoughts swiftly away. All she could think of was Severus. He was safe. He was home, and he was safe.

"Severus!" she cried, launching herself into his arms as he flicked on the lights in the front hall.

Isi's tears began anew as she clung tightly to him. She was shaking as the fear slowly began to leave her. He was here, and everything would be all right. His arms tentatively came around her, and it suddenly occurred to her that she had probably given him a bit of a shock. Once it wore off, he held her tighter and his voice whispered softly in her ear.

"It's okay," Severus murmured. "I'm home now."

She nodded, sniffling as she rested her head on his chest. The steady beating of his heart soothed her with it's reassuring rhythm. Hiding away in his arms, things steadied, and she felt herself returning to normal. Gone was the horrid worrying and the vicious anger. In it's place, she felt the warmth of safety and love envelope her chest. _All was well. _But even as she thought this, Isi knew it couldn't last.

* * *

**A/N **_So, whatdya think? I'd say they got off pretty easy for the thirteenth chapter. :-) Just kidding, I would never be cruel to my lovely characters just because it happens to be an unlucky number. As a matter of fact, I have a horrible time just being cruel on a regular day. Oh, well. They can be happy and chase butterflies all day! :-) Meanwhile you can make me happy and review! Yeah! We love reviewing! :-) And we love Debjunk as well for her fantastic beta-ing!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Second Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I JUST MESS AROUND IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N: **_I'm terribly, sorry this one is late. My Doctor Who seems to be taking all of my writing time. However, I've set up a new system, and hopefully, I'll post every other week. If you're lucky, I might even start doing updates once a week, but that depends on how motivated I am._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Severus woke to the sound of Isi crying softly beside him. Her tears, drops of crystallized moonlight, slid slowly down her pale cheeks to the hands clasped in her lap. He sat up, scooting closer as he did so, until their shoulders touch. His palm opened in silent offering, and when she took it, her small hand shook unmistakably in his.

"I thought the nightmares had stopped," Severus said quietly.

Isi nodded, turning to rest her head on his shoulder. "They did, and they have. I wasn't having a nightmare."

Severus frowned, forgetting for a moment that in the darkness she wouldn't see. "If not a nightmare, then what?"

"A dream," she whispered. "A lovely, beautiful dream."

Severus blinked in sudden understanding. He knew the feeling well. Often, that which was unattainable was the most heartbreaking of all. His various relationships with Isi were living proof.

"I dreamed that I..." She paused, suddenly unsure, but at the squeeze of his hand she continued. "I was pregnant. With your child. The war was over, or perhaps it had never happened, and my mother was there. She was happy again."

"Your mother has always been happy," Severus pointed out with confusion. He couldn't even picture Coleeta Jackson as unhappy. He tried to focus on that, but the underlying feeling was one of pleasure and surprise. Did Isi _want_ to have his children?

"Oh, she is," Isi was quick to reply. "But... there's a part of her no one ever sees, a part that is lost and so incredibly sad. It's because of my father."

His curiosity was immediately piqued. Isi had never known her father. He disappeared, or perhaps he left, before she was born. From what Isi had told him, it was very possible her father never even knew she existed. It had been something Isi had wondered about her entire life. She had confided in Lily and Severus everything she knew about her father, and had told them whenever she discovered something new. After graduation, she had always wanted to try and find him. Severus now wondered if maybe she had.

"Did you ever find out who he was?" Severus asked cautiously. Isi would not appreciate a lengthy conversation on the matter, whatever the outcome had been.

She stiffened against him, and her voice was clearly hesitant as she spoke. "I did, at least somewhat. Enough to know, his is not the man he once was. He is not my father anymore."

Severus wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly despite her reluctance. That was all the more she would tell him, and he knew better than to push the issue. When at last she softened against him, he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'm sorry, Isi," he whispered gently. "You know I don't mean to pry."

Isi nodded, choosing to remain silent, but her hands moved to rest on his, letting him know he had been forgiven. They sat like that for what could have been two minutes or two hours, holding onto one another, each lost in their own thoughts.

When Isi squirmed her way into Severus' lap, her eyes half closed, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, he knew they had sat long enough. Sliding her off, he lay back, tugging her with him. She readjusted herself to fit perfectly against his side, and his arms found their new positions straightaway. He listened to her soft breathing and slow heart beat until his own eyes drifted shut, and he followed her to sleep.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk, his fingers drumming absently as he stared intently at the Pensieve in front of him. His spectacles sat off to the side, long forgotten, and his wand as well. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Just what though, he didn't know. By all accounts, things should have been going nicely. Everything was in it's place, moving towards that final end for which he had been planning for years and years. But at the very back of his mind something was tugging at his instincts, begging for his attention. There was some tiny little piece that he had forgotten about. A seemingly harmless loose end, never taken care of, suddenly threatening his life's work. But what was it?

"Albus?" Minerva called as she touched his shoulder lightly. "Do you know where Severus is?"

"Hmm... What?" Albus said, startled. When had she come in? "Oh, right, Severus. No doubt he's off with..." he trailed off, paling just slightly. "Isabelle," he whispered in shock. "She's the missing piece."

* * *

Severus stood on the front step of a home he had never thought to visit again. His own... house... was not very far away, and he could just see the Evan's old home from here. He raised a hand to knock, pausing just before his hand could fall. What was he doing here? Isi would probably kill him if she knew. Still, in the end she would be grateful, and his heart would not sit quietly if he didn't. He knocked. It was several moments before the door opened to reveal an older woman with raven colored hair, shot through with silver and kind hazel eyes. She was shorter, and had a rounder face, but other than that she looked exactly like her daughter.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Jackson," Severus said with a polite dip of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she said, her face splitting into a wide grin. "My name is Coleeta."

She threw her arms around him in a warm hug, and he awkwardly returned the embrace. Still though, he didn't find the hug unpleasant by any means. In fact, he felt very happy indeed as her soft lemon scent brought back memories of love and comfort. As a child he had found a home and a mother in those arms. As an adult, the feeling was still there.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," she whispered, confirming what he, himself had felt. He was home, wasn't he?

Severus followed Coleeta into the front room, smiling to see everything as he remembered. Here and there a new trinket sat on the shelf, but everything else was as familiar as his own face. He had missed this place.

"So, what brings you back here after so many years?" Coleeta asked, settling into the hideous pink armchair.

"Isi," he said simply. He had a feeling that one word, that name so precious to them both, would set her off more than anything.

"Isi?" she asked, her voice hopeful, worried, surprised, sad, and joyful all at once. She would make a horrible spy; her voice withheld nothing. "You've seen my Isi? Is she safe?"

"For now," Severus answered. The look of relief crossing her face lifted his heart. It wasn't often he delivered good news to others. "She's staying on at Hogwarts. Teaches History of Magic instead of Binns. Everyone adores her."

"Yourself, included," Coleeta observed, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She continued before he even had time to respond. "I haven't heard from her months, not since the Death Eaters started after her."

"She was right not to," Severus said. "They would have come after you too."

"Is that why you left her?" She asked, keeping her gaze locked on his. He nearly gasped aloud in shock. How could she possibly be figuring all this out when most people never had a clue, and those who did took months and months to work things out? He was the best spy there was, but she seemed to read him like a book.

She must have sense his alarm, for she laughed aloud. "Severus, she's my daughter, and you might as well be my son. I know you two better than I know anyone, and I know people in general better than you know your potions. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Severus refused to acknowledge the telltale blush creeping up his cheeks. This was one facet of his relationship with Coleeta he had forgotten about. She did have an uncanny sense of what was going on all the time.

"She and I..." he stopped not quite sure how to say what he was sure she all ready knew. "I'm not leaving her this time."

Coleeta smiled, but her brow furrowed. "That's good, wonderful even, but doesn't the reason still remain? Why protect her then, only to expose her now?"

Severus let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "There are circumstances offering us protection, at least for the time being. I would rather have kept Isi out of it completely, but the decision was hers in the end. She chose to stay with me; she chose love. Just like you did years and years ago."

Coleeta didn't flinch at his words, but her eyes lost a bit of brightness and seemed to dim with sadness. "I lost mine. You can't promise me she won't lose hers. We're in a war, Severus, and you're caught in the middle of it. Her father was too, in a different way, but it's hard no matter how it plays out."

"What do you want me to say?" Severus asked suddenly frustrated. One minute she seemed very much in favor of the two of them, the next she was chastising him. Well, except her voice had lacked reproof of any kind. In fact, now that he thought about it, she had seemed to hardly be speaking to him at all. If she hadn't used his name, he would have thought she was talking to herself.

"Nothing," she said, a bit surprised. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to finish by saying it was worth it. Losing him, was one of the hardest things, but to not have had him in the first place... Don't you ever give up on love, Severus, no matter what the cost. Because in the end, love is worth it all."

Coleeta stared him straight in the eye, her hazel eyes blazing. Suddenly, Severus understood the driving force behind this powerful woman. Everything she had ever done was in the name of love. Isi was just like her.

"Your daughter is of a like mind," Severus said. "I actually came here because of that. First, I wanted to tell you that Isi is safe and taken care of. I would die before letting anyone hurt her, and I mean that quite literally. And secondly I came because she worries for you. She loves you very much and wants you to be happy."

"Oh, I know." Coleeta smiled. "I know people."

* * *

**A/N **_You know, I think this might be one of my favorite chapters so far. I do hope you enjoyed it despite the delay. I expect you're used to that, though. :-) As always, debjunk deserves many thanks for all of her help._


End file.
